A Wrong Choice
by harrypotterfan7dem
Summary: Hermione is a bright witch, a loved friend, a brave heroine. Her choices were always the righ one? But what if even the brightest witch of her age make the wrong decision? i do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guys. This is supposed to be a one-shot but if you like it and review about it I will continue. I'm a great Harry-Hermione shipper (its kind obvious: P) and I have many ideas in my head which are begging to come out. I would like to thank all of you who have supported my work and I want to remind you that English is not my mother language so please be patient and kind. I hope to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **_

Hermione Granger was not an ordinary girl. At the age of four she learnt how to read fluently without mistakes or pauses. She was an exceptional student with straight as in every single subject. She wasn't popular among her fellow students but she was rather popular among her books. She could just sit in a corner and read, read, read. It was then when she could lose the track of time and travel to another eras and worlds. Fantasy, myths, history, romance and adventure. Each time Hermione Granger could transform into a complete different character , feel emotions she never was able to feel before and at the end almost every time she felt disappointment. Because these fantastic worlds where she could travel through her favorite books was not her real and Hermione's reality was not… Let's say it wasn't good enough. She had her loving parents. A supportive family which praised every single aspect of her life. But Hermione felt a big gap as a child. Frinedship. A word which would appear in her dictionary at the age of eleven.

When she had shown her magical abilities for the first time she felt scared. But when a magic chancellor appears at her doorstep informing her parents about the wizard world and Hermione's "abilities" she felt relieved. She wasn't a freak. She belonged somewhere. Somewhere where people could understand her personality and accept her. But then she didn't actually know about Mugglebornes Purebloods and Half-blood's.

But she managed to succeed. And not only that but she made friends. Valuable friend who cared deeply about her, who could help her through every single problem and at the end of the day despite their arguments (mainly with Ron); they would make up and face their destiny together. They went through a living hell. At the age of seventeen they had to tell many stories, stories which men at the age of eighty with many achievements in their life couldn't narrate. They faced the threat with the name Voldemord countless times but not only they managed to survive but they won. They had losses but which war hadn't.

Through all of her life Hermione was proud for one thing. She was able to make the right choices. Every single time even when time and situations were pressing her too hard she managed to be the logical one and guide the boys to the safest and the most appropriate solution. Until now. Until she decided to marry Ronald Weasly. Because Hermione for one more time in her Life decided to hear her brain and not her heart. To put everybody else's happiness above her and eventually marry the wrong guy. Because Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio was already in love with her best friend Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasly was the last boy of the Weasly clan, and then a year after his birth his baby sister Ginny was born. A baby girl, who Molly dreamed for many years. So little Ronnald was set aside. Ofcourse both his parents loved him equally with his other silbings but a girl was a wish wich both had for several years and afterall Ginny was older and thus she needed more attention and care.

Since Ron became an elder brother so fast learned to stand in his own feet and he enjoyed the times when his beloved mother would look at him with pride and say

"That's my big boy who can take so good care of his little sister and himself."

But always Ron had the same insecure feelings torturing him. The thought that he was not good enough for anybody was a constant sensation which would never leave him alone.

And then came the time when he was up to go to Hogwarts. Ofcourse he didn't a new clocks and shoes or a new broomstick. He was bound to use his elder brother's things since he could remember himself. Not fair at all in his mind but his family couldn't offer much more so he had learned that he should be greatfull for what was given to him. It wasn't his choice afterall.

Choices... What a meaningless word for Ron Weasley. He always had his mother to make his own decisions, not that he wasn't willing to do whatever she told him. Ron always had a special bond with his mother and loved her deeply. Afterall his choices were never as good as the others. Bill was the elder, Charlie was the brave one, Percy was smart , the twins were...jus the twins. And after him was the only girl Ginny. He was the plain one out of his family.

And when he thought his life would get a meaning at Hoqwarts where he could excell at least at something he became Harry Potter's best friend. And for once again hea was in the shadows. All of the attention was on the boy who lived. And not only all the attention was on Harry but he didn't like it at all.

And then the infamous Hermione Granger was addes in the clan. Very smart witch. A genius. The best witch of her age. And while at first he felt a thing for the bashy haired best female friend he made the choice to ignore her regurarly and mock her whenever he took the chance.

From year to year the trio got itself in many troubles and faced the Dark Lord with succes multiple times. Well Harry actually did but teamwork had lead him in this way. And then somewhere between 4rth and 5th year he took notice of his bookworm friend. She had become more and more beautiful since she was eleven. She was a girl.

But jealousy ovecame him for one more tim as Hermione sided always with Harry. She had explained to him that he was wrong and that she cared for both of them equally but her actions weren't compatible with her words. So for once again he made the wrong choice. To date Lavender Brown.

But he eventuallu surpassed this and following years during the Second wizard war, slepless nights on the run and dangerous situations he fell in love with Hermione even more strongly than before. And after tha victorious was they became a couple. At least Ron enjoyed what he needed more. Attention. He was one of the main catalysts who defeated Voldemord. He started Auror training and he thought that he had everything he always wanted. Fame, the admiration of his friends and family and at last a relationship with his dream girl.

They argued a lot and he could see how Hermione was sometimes sad and not as enthousiastic about this relationship but this was Hermione. She was always so reserved and mindfull. You couldn't tell what she really felt unless you were a very close friend of hes.

But the past was not something to bother Auror Ron Weasley. Because he was going to make the best choice he had ever made. To marry Hermione Granger!

**Hey guys! I hope you like that chapter and sympathasize with the characters. ( i'm very very sorry if i have some mistakes but the autocorrect does not work) . As always i'm gonna ask you to review and tell me your ideas. Shouls i contineu this story! :) love you all xxx :***


End file.
